battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Catfruit Jubilee/@comment-44113005-20191013003730
Eraser Cat 20+30, Crazed Eraser 20, Ramen Cat 30+7(doesn't rly matter as long as it's TF), Macho Legs Cat 20+30, Cyborg Cat 40+3(as long as it's evolved form, it should be good), Wargod Yukimura(15+ is good), Chronos(10+ should be fine, essential for 3x 1-sec freeze), Kalisa 30, Awakened Bahamut 30, God-Emperor Raiden 30(Evolved Form should be fine) I realize that this comp is gacha heavy, but it works 100% of the time. This comp is for the insane counterparts and units are replaceable for lower difficulty stages. Green Envy: stall for time while you upgrade wallet to abt lvl 3-4 before the first Mooth gets close to your base. Spam Eraser and Macho until the Mooth dies. Send out Chronos and Raiden(in that order when you have enough money) while you start sending out Cyborg and/or Ramen. Kalisa or A.Bahamut should be sent out next while Yukimura is sent out last(at lvl 15, he gets 1 hit by Bun Bun). Spam Cyborg and meatshields and you should eventually win. Violet Flash: send out a few Eraser cats and 1 Cyborg/(maybe more Paris Cats) to take out the Doge Darks. Chronos should help stall while you get money. Don't send out Yukimura yet as the large wave of blacks will kill him even if he takes out a few of them. Send out Raiden after Chronos to get rid of the Gory Blacks and knockback the Shadow Boxers. Then send out Yukimura and Kalisa, A.Bahamut last while you spam everything else available. You should win even if a few ubers die. Red Passion: (prob easiest): Stall a bit for Chronos and start spamming Eraser and a few Cyborgs/Paris after you send it out. The first two Pigges will give enough for Raiden. A.Bahamut should be sent out next and you should win(the other 2 ubers are just for a little bit of dmg). Blue Illusion: Surprisingly, a small stack of Erasers can hold both M.Celeboodles and knock them back once. If you dont want to stall like that, one hit from Macho Legs kills instantly. Chronos then Raiden should be sent out while you spam Macho Legs and Cyborg/Paris. Kalisa and A.Bahumut are sent out next for dmg as there are 3 things to take care of(Alien Bore, Alien Mooth and Alien One Horn). Rays of Gold: Wait till the Angelic Hippoes are close to your base before you spam Ramen. You can send out any of the 2 meatshields but they will die faster than Ramen. Send Chronos out and then Kalisa when you have enough money. If you time everything right, every frontliner protecting Sleipnir will be shredded instantly by Kalisa while they ALL are frozen by Chronos. A.Bahamut can be sent out now to quickly help Kalisa kill Sleipnir. If not timed, the outcome is still more or less the same, just with more time. For Catfruit Jubilee, just spam Eraser Cat and 1-2 Cyborg Cat(maybe more if you only have Paris) and get enough money to send out Chronos. Start spamming Ramen as long with the two meatshields as you save up for Raiden next. Once the Gabriels and Doge Darks are down, send out Raiden, then Kalisa when you kill the Owlbrows, St Pigges, or Dark Otters while you spam everything. Yukimura and A.Bahamut can be sent out early to help chip down the Metal Hippoe. It doesn't matter if it gets knocked back once or not when Kory spawns, you are set for victory as long as you continue spamming everything when they're up. TL;DR: Chronos and A.Bahumut is key for insane stages, spam Eraser and cyborg and you are good for most stages